1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to a high-speed insert machine for inserting flat materials into an open pocket and, more particularly, to a straight line insert machine employed for printed matter such as newspapers.
2. Art Relating to the Invention
Machines for inserting flat materials into an open pocket, especially for use with newspapers, are known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,770). The '770 patent teaches a straight-line insert machine for introducing inserts into an open jacket which is held in the open pocket carried on a conveyor. Such machines are made up of a number of units or elements which act in a coordinated manner to introduce inserts into an open jacket. A “jacket” is the term used in the publishing industry to refer to newspapers, magazines, books and the like. Typically, insert machines include jacket and insert feeders, a moving conveyor carrying pockets that open and close, a missed insert repair mechanism, a product pick-up unit, and other structures. “Product” is the term used to refer to a jacket with inserts therein.
The known prior art patents and publications for insert machines normally do not show any “control system” at all for controlling all the elements and operations of an entire insert machine. Even in commercial prior art insert machines, the control system, if any, has conventionally been all-mechanical or electromechanical (such as relay-driven). There is no known prior art for an all-electronic control system, including computers, for an insert machine of the type described in the present invention.
In a conventional prior art insert machine, there are many “pockets” on a moving pocket conveyor, which forms a continuous element which is driven by a motor. Generally, there are two types of conveyors, straight line and carousel. A plurality of pockets are mounted on the conveyor and move with the conveyor. Each pocket usually comprises two walls which are movable with respect to each other, one stationary and one fixed. Generally, there are two styles of pockets, one which opens only from the top and another which opens both from the top and from the bottom. The former are referred to as top opening pockets and the latter are referred to as bottom opening pockets.
The feeders are positioned in close proximity to the conveyor and feed jackets or inserts (flat material), into the open pocket as the open pocket passes under the feeder. The pockets employ suction and lap grippers to open the jacket once it is in the pocket. A jacket feeder transfers jackets into the open pocket while a plurality of insert/jacket feeders transport inserts into the open jacket as the pocket with the open jacket passes underneath the feeder. In a preferred embodiment, the feeder of the present invention may operate either as a jacket feeder or an insert/jacket feeder.
A missed insert repair mechanism determines when an insert was not fed into the open jacket and corrects for the non feed.
The pick-up unit is also positioned in close proximity with the pocket conveyor for removing the product from the pockets after the insert has been introduced into the jacket. A gripper conveyor transports the product from the pick-up unit to an infeed device of a bundler or stacker.
As is known to those of skill in the art, each one of the elements is independently powered by an electric motor.
There is a constant need for improving insert machines to decrease the cost of production and improve the efficiency of their operation. This invention accomplishes these goals.